


Small city boy

by Pink__Ink



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, Omega!Dough-boy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 一个道德塌陷的地方，一个亚洲男孩和一些试着驯服他的人





	Small city boy

Doughboy几乎不走出52街，外面的世界对他来说太过危险——这不是什么来自旁人的教导，而是他自己的认定。他经历过恐慌，那份恐慌让他心甘情愿蜷缩进牢笼，毕竟铁栏杆也是双面的。Tiger也不会轻易踏入52街，他们总是在边界相会，仿佛这样就算作谁都没有越界。Doughboy一早习惯了把主动权让给别人，并且默认了这份权力可以不断转手，而就他所经历过的事情来看，Tiger称得上是一个很奇怪的人，他和他的接触永远只到边界，而野心却在盛放的硝烟味中一览无余，像是放下诱饵，引诱着他走出太远。  
而事实上他也正在这么做，在无事时可做的时候他偶尔会上街游荡，然后发现自己几乎走到了街的尽头，后来他也不再忙着折返，而是开始学着在街口呆一会儿，再学着耐心，用耐心去延长他等待的时长。消息传到Tiger那里后Tiger也会去看看他的男孩，在街对面楼上某扇窗户后，看看他的男孩发呆，或者用石子打磨小刀，Tiger最初认为这就是男孩的武器，直到那天在窗户后面看到他一柄螺丝刀穿透了一个人的眼珠，Tiger才意识到他平时做的那些活其实也用不上动刀，那都是些太随意而乏味的事情。那把小折叠刀对Doughboy当然有着特殊的意义，若干年前他就是用它划开了自己的后颈，割断了那份坚不可摧的联系，那时他尚在逃亡路上，却无从抗拒标记发出的召唤，他不知道自己应该怎么做但是他还是做到了，当他捏着那块带血的肉时，上面凝着的铁锈味让他以为自己就要死了，但他没有，他不过是经历了碾碎每条血管一样的痛、至渴至饥的幻境和几度崩溃的神智，在最脆弱的片刻他真的以为自己是一条在干涸中挣扎的鱼，甚至在他即将被淹死之前他都认为这才是自己的解脱处，但他活下来了，带着那永远被封在他体内的铁片味。  
Doughboy擦干了螺丝刀上的血，把他重新放回了口袋。Tiger这时闻到了他身上的味道，浓重到可以穿越整个街面，钻过窗户的细小缝隙。Tiger这时理解了那个人——现在是一具尸体了。Doughboy意识到自己的问题后决定迅速离开街口，他会回去找他的监护人Tob，而Tob在一个小时之内就能给他找来一个人帮他度过这段时间，毕竟那些人可能早就在排队了。Tiger望着他离开的背影，略带摇晃，肩膀一刀斜下去，瘦得像还未填充水泥的钢筋，不过就算是半成品雕塑，也一定是漂亮得足够做传世之作的雕塑。Tiger拨了个电话，没等多久就看到那个男孩又重新出现在自己眼前，他走来时和他离去时看起来并无二致，唯一的区别是他现在抖得更厉害，某种本能让他迫不及待地靠近对方，直接瘫软在对方的怀里。靠着这个，Tiger成功让他走出了52街，走过边界线时Doughboy很明显地剧烈颤抖，Tiger把他冷硬的肩胛骨揽在自己怀里，告诉他这个区域对他们两个的阵营都保持中立，他在这里不会有危险，又向他做出了一个承诺：“我会保护你的。”  
但Doughboy激烈的喘息似乎直到两天后才平复，那时他堪堪拎起自己的外套，把口袋里的东西全部抖落再一件件捡回去，无非是些稀疏平常的锐器，平日里在口袋中互相碰撞，等到要用时就拿出来击穿人身上最薄弱的地方，当然还有一把Doughboy平时不会拿出来的折叠刀。他就靠这些来维护自己的安全。Tiger想了一下后将别在腰带上的蝴蝶刀取下来给了他，细细的银链子流泻下来，被他一圈圈缠在男孩的手腕上  
，打算就靠这个来延续自己的承诺，“你Daddy该给你点东西来防身的，不是吗？”Doughboy并不这么称呼Tob，但那些称呼说出来大概会比Daddy更糟糕，因此也就只是轻轻答了一句：“你知道，如果我想要我随时都能把他它从你身上偷走。”Tiger看他把玩着那把精细漂亮的小刀，未曾料想自己一直无缘看到他用这把刀杀人，尽管这样已经很漂亮了，纤细的指节在钢铁之间游走——但刀被血簇拥时才是绽放的状态，男孩也是一样。  
Doughboy把外套重新披回身上，罩在那团Tiger抱了两天的骨头上，衣料松垮地垂下去反而显得肩胛骨更突兀，“我是现在走，还是再留一会儿？”Tiger顺着他的声线找到他的眼睛，而男孩眨眨深褐色的眼睛，上下眼睫毛互相交织了一个瞬间然后继续等待Tiger的回答。他好乖，Tiger想，也许太乖了，也许不过是演出来取悦别人的假象，他在这里生活了这么多年，应该学会了怎么让别人开心或者萌生怜爱之心，这和击穿别人后脑勺一样是一种生存的基本技能。  
Tiger翻出了两支大麻烟后找到了留他一会的理由，男孩把自己缩成一团，再次陷落在床单里，烟雾把他埋了起来，他不知道自己能给对方什么也不擅长给予，因为他也没收到过太多值得他报偿的善待。他只是在Tiger靠过来的时候用蓬松的乱发蹭了对方一会儿，他的头发长度刚好可以在脑后扎成一小撮，像小狗毛茸茸的尾巴，抓在手里时甚至能感到温热，Tiger后来找了个人把他的头发编了一起来，每一根的尾端都坠着一根短短的红线，就像是血滴，Tiger发现自己有些太着迷于他身上的血腥味了，那种味道并不让人联想起残暴和凶杀，反而透露出一种纯洁无辜来，越衬托越显得惨白。  
Tiger拉开他外套的拉链，把手伸进他的T恤，Doughboy自觉地把还没穿上多久的裤子拽了下来，Tiger就这样一直扶着他的肋骨把他重新填满了一次，精液慢慢向外流时Tiger动作轻柔地抚摸他肋骨，Doughboy点燃了另一只大麻烟，笑得有点发颤，但他稳住了烟头，用另一只手把Tiger的手从自己身上移开

在之后日复一日的漫长时间里Tiger劝服了他的监护人向他开放其他几个区域，Tiger同Tob将，Doughboy已经快要长大了，你总应该给他看看这个世界的其他部分。Tob喝干了杯里的酒，伸出两只手指向对方示意：“第一，就算是其他的街区也是这个世界的同一个部分——最黑暗而绝无道德的部分，也称不上是真正的世界，这我以为你知道。第二，我没有限制过他，是他自己害怕。”Tiger给他又倒了一杯酒，他敲敲桌角，又说：“不过你可以去试试。”于是Tiger真的去试了，他朝男孩伸出了一只手而Doughboy拉住了它，他把人拉进怀里轻声问他：“没人限制你的自由，对吗？”Doughboy没回答他，现在没有，因为那些人已经确认了无形的枷锁已经在他身上生效，像是那些被驯化的动物，拿下铁链也不会逃跑，男孩习惯了躲避恐惧，他只要待在这个空间里就不会有危险也不会有惩罚，对疼痛的恐惧融入他身体本能，画地为牢对他来说也是铜墙铁壁——暂时的，装出来的顺从。他想要的是离开之后再也不被抓回来。不久前Tob告诉他，他其实可以出去走走，看看其他区域，看看它们的统治秩序，Doughboy仍垂着头和肩膀，直到Tob过来拍了拍他的肩膀，说，你会成为一个领袖，我正在慢慢教你，你要好好学习。他其实很想问假如自己成了领袖他会干什么？再去毁掉别人的一生吗？但他只是抬头对Tob一笑，吻了吻对方的耳根。Tob接下来说的话仿佛是在回答他没问出口的问题，他说，你可以做任何你想做的事情。  
去杀去抢，去侵略去征服。Doughboy堪称温顺地站在Tiger身边，不知算计也不知情爱。


End file.
